pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Of Love/Love Like Woe
No Copyright Intended The Music Belongs To It's Respectful Owner(Not me) Zikeal:My head is stuck in the clouds she begs me to come down says, "Boy stop foolin' around." I told her "I love the veiw from up here. The warm sun and wind in my ear, We'll watch the veiw from above. As it turns to the rythm of love." Hyper and Zikeal:We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rythm of love. Eli:My heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum. A beautiful song to be sung. She's got blue eyes as deep like the sea. That roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide. The moment her lips meet mine. Isabella and Eli:We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rythm of love. Zikeal:When the moon is low... Hyper:We can dance in slow motion... Eli:And all your tears will subside... Isabella:All your tears will dry. All:Bop pa pa pa pa pa!(x3) Dum da da da dum(x2) (Repeat) Hyper and Isabella:And long after I'm gone, You'll still be humming along. And I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine. All:We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the music low, and sway to the rythm of love. Zikeal:Ohhhh All:Play the music low, and sway to the rythm of love. stops Zikeal and Hyper:Sway to the rythm of love! Phineas:Woah! Oh! Oh! Oh! (x2) I kinda feel like it don't make, like, like, like, it don't make, feel like it don't make sense. I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable, but I'm finding our love's unreliable. I'm giving all I've got to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way? Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard, something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star. And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name. Cause I've got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitous. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling can I get a break some how? Could I say no? She's got a love like woe! Girl's got a love like woe! I kinda feel like it don't make sense. Cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong. Then you moved on. No I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me and then you're kicking me out again. It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car. Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know. Can I keep up with her face? Kickin' to gear when I see that face. You can take up all of my time, cause you're the only one. That can make a storm cloud pulling out the sun. And I can't get caught in the rain. Can I get your lips to speak my name? Cause I've got some intuition. Or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? She's got a love like woe! Girl's got a love like woe! I kinda feel like it don't make sense. Cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong. Then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me and then you're kicking me out again. Cause we only have one life. The timing and the moment all seem so right. So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) Would you say you're mine? ( We'll be just fine) She's got a love like woe! Girl's got a love like woe! I kinda feel like it don't make sense. Cause you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong. Then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense. Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again.(x2) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs by Hyper Category:Songs sung by Zikeal Category:Songs sung by Eli Category:HyperHearts58's Duets with Phineas